The Togruta and her appentice
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Cleve Tor is the apprentice of Jedi master, Shaak Ti. As the Clone wars and aftermath overtake the galaxy, will their relationship remain as student and teacher or something more? Rated t for violence and death. Doesn't follow all of canon, Shaak Ti's appearance in chapter 7 is based off her look in Force Unleashed before anyone asks or gets annoyed. On hold
1. Master and Appentice

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Films do.**

Shili

"Again." Master Shaak Ti spoke as her apprentice rushed at her, his green lightsaber flashing as it slashed away at her blue one as she lashed out with a low kick, knocking her apprentice to the ground.

"You cannot rush in, Cleve, it will get you killed." The Togruta said as she looked down at the 17-year-old Padawan as he climbed to his feet.

"Sorry, master Ti, I am proving to be a bad apprentice." The Jedi master was about to respond when Cleve's Clone commander, Crosshairs walked over.

"General Ti, commander Tor, your both needed on Kamino, next batch of troopers are getting ready for training." Shaak Ti nodded as Cleve climbed to his feet as a LAAT gunship landed on the plain that the two Jedi were using as a sparing arena.

"Crosshairs, did anything new happen yet?" The Clone shook his head as the gunship landed in Shaak Ti's Venator class cruiser, _Independence_ , Shaak Ti stepped off before turning to her apprentice as he climbed out of the gunship with Crosshairs.

"I will be on the bridge, apprentice, you and Commander Crosshairs are to proceed to the secondary war room." Both Commanders nodded as the Togruta walked off.

"Two months into the Clone Wars and nothing has changed, eh Commander?" Crosshairs said as he and Cleves began to walk to the war room with patrols of clones walking around them.

"I believe that the phrase 'nothing is as it ever was' comes to mind, Commander." Cleves joked as the two entered the war room along with the few Clone naval officers around them.

"Sir, _Independence_ is nearly at Kamino, we will arrive in one cycle." Cleves looked at the hologram war table before looking back at Crosshairs.

"Did they say why we are returning to Kamino? Master Ti maybe in charge of the cloning facilities but they haven't needed us there in weeks." Crosshairs shrugged before answering the Jedi.

"Don't know, Commander, I just got the order from General Yoda to tell you and General Ti back to Kamino." Cleves nodded.

"Well, battle droids are still being scrapped left and right, we shouldn't need that many clones yet." Crosshairs was silent a moment before asking.

"What was it like being General Ti's Padawan before you began to get trained, sir?" Cleves looked over, the human was surprised at the question before he answered.

"Well…. Master Ti isn't most Jedi, she doesn't follow all of their customs, training on Shili isn't something normally allowed by the Jedi order." Crosshairs nodded.

"I am happy to train under her, Crosshairs." The Clone commander nodded and leaned against the table as one of the Clone Naval officers chose to speak up.

"Sir, we intercepted a communication, it's still being decrypted." Cleves looked at the officer in shock.

"Does Master Ti know?" The officer shook his head.

"Not yet, its being routed to her, we will play what we have now." A static like transmission appeared on the war table.

"Everything is in place, General, I assume Count Dooku has informed you of the plan?" A bald woman with tattoos said, Cleves could see the sabers on her belt and knew who it was instant.

"Ventress." The other figure spoke, clearly cyborg and with a cough that any Jedi knew and dreaded.

"Of course, assassin, I am well aware of Kamino, our forces will be ready for the attack on it within a few weeks." The transmission closed as Cleves looked at Crosshairs.

"Tell Master Ti, it seems we will have something to do besides oversee the training of new clones." Crosshairs saluted and left as Cleves looked at the officers before leaving and rushing to the turbolift with Crosshairs.

"I never expected Dooku to be bold enough to stage an attack on Kamino he is bold, yes, but it seems insane to think that he would be able to pull this off." Both entered the bridge.

"Master Ti, Dooku has staged an attack on Kamino in a few weeks."

"I know, Cleve, it seems this mission won't be as uneventful as I thought."

"Ten minutes until arrival at Kamino." One of the clone officers said.

Author notes

 **Ok, this story is going to mix some of Legends and Canon, most of what Shaak Ti did in Star Wars will still happen, other things are going to be original and all that.** **I will be posting a chapter next Saturday hopefully. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Battle of Kamino

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and apprentice. Enjoy the 800- word chapter I don't own Star Wars, Lucas arts and Disney do.**

Cleve along with Crosshairs led a platoon of Clones towards one of the hangers, a holo communicator in Cleve's hand buzzed.

"Master Ti, we have reached the hanger, the Men are ready and we will hold our waves off until they break." Shaak Ti looked at her apprentice before nodding.

"Alright Cleve, I will hold the other side of the city with Master Obiwan and Skywalker, contact me if you need assistance."

"I will, may the Force be with you, Master." Shaak Ti smiled a smile that made Cleve blush a little.

"You as well, apprentice." Cleve looked up as a wave of Aqua Droids marched in, blasters blazing.

"For the Republic, men, and for Kamino!" The Clones roared and fired their DC-15S blasters as Cleve ignited his green light saber and began to deflect fire back at the droids before force pushing a group of Aqua Droids back and destroying them as he cut one down.

"Second wave, watch it!" Crosshairs said, firing his DC-17 blaster pistols as he ducked a blaster bolt before Cleve cut the droid in half.

"Got you, Crosshairs." The Clone Commander nodded in thanks before Cleve cut down the last droid before looking around the hanger.

"Clankers must have pulled back." Cleve pulled out his holodisk before turning it on.

"Master Ti, the droids here are scrapped. How are things over there?" He was answered by Static before his eyes widened.

"This was a diversion, the dna, the cloning rooms, the command center…. Their going after Master TI!" Cleve yelled before sprinting down the halls, Crosshairs and the 30 Clones following.

Cleve ran as fast as he could before he leapt through a half-opened door and cutting down a droid before turning and spotting his master next to him.

"Master Ti?" The Togruta Jedi Master turned to her apprentice before cutting an Aqua Droid in half.

"Didn't I tell you to guard the other side of the city?" Despite the disapproving tone, Cleve could see the smile on her face as he stood back to back with her.

"Thought you could use some company. Besides, they were diverting troops to try and divide us." Shaak Ti deflected a round of blaster fire back into a group of Super Battle Droids before Cleve impaled a Super through its chest.

"Something tells me that this is a diversion as well, taking Kamino is one thing, they have to be here to destroy the cloning chambers and steal the dna for new clones." Cleve smashed a battle droid into the wall with the force.

"Master Kenobi and Skywalker can handle it, we need to push the droids back to the main hanger, Troopers to us!" Crosshairs and his platoon opened fire as droid after droid fell despite some falling to droid fire. Cleve cut the last Battle droid down before putting away his lightsaber as Shaak Ti did the same before smiling and putting a hand on Cleve's shoulder.

"Well done, apprentice." Cleve blushed at his master's smile before smiling back and answering.

"Thank you, Master Ti." Shaak Ti took the Holodisk off her belt and turned it on.

"Master Kenobi, we have cleared out the majority of the droids, how has it gone for you?" She looked at the hologram as it showed Obiwan running.

"Grievous is cutting and running, Anakin is chasing down Ventress, you two can return to the command center, there isn't much more you can do then try and scramble some air support." Shaak Ti turned to Cleve as his blue eyes met her black ones.

"Let us see if we can contact the _Independence_ Captain Martz should have Z-95s ready to launch." Cleve nodded and smiled as he followed his master towards the command center, his smile faded as he saw the dozens of massacred clones.

"Master Ti?"

"Hmm?" Cleve walked until he was alongside the Togruta.

"Are clones really just nothing but soldiers like the council says?" Shaak Ti paused, she had always disagreed on things with the rest of the council, especially on emotions and training methods, she had defied the council when she had taken Cleve to her home planet of Shili to train him. He was the closest Padawan to her she had taught and had refused to be promoted to Knight and leave her side until the end of the war.

"No, Cleve, I believe that each and every clone is a person, a living being, their no different than you or I and we need to treat them as such." Cleve smiled and nodded before playfully tagging his Master.

"Race you to the control room." Shaak Ti smiled before grinning and racing after her apprentice.

Author notes

 **Ok, this story will be following Shaak Ti in legend and not canon, meaning she isn't dying during order 66 or on Felucia. Also, this story will not entirely be following Rebels, it will intersect with it at times but for the most part will be doing its own thing. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will be following the aftermath of Shaak Ti's battle with Grievous on Hypori. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Pause in the war

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and apprentice. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Films do.**

Crosshairs watched as Cleves followed Shaak Ti's unconscious form into the medical room of _Independence_ , the Clone Commander had been on Kamino with Cleve when Cleve had heard that Shaak Ti had been wounded along with other Jedi from the council. Crosshairs then barely was able to follow the Jedi as Cleve ordered for _Independence_ to jump to Hypori and to collect the LAAT carrying the group, Crosshairs had been ordered to get the others to separate medical rooms.

Cleve had ordered for Shaak Ti to be taken to intensive care.

Crosshairs wasn't blind, he could see how much Cleve carried for the Jedi. As such, he had taken the liberty of informing the Council that they had retrieved the Jedi from the planet and were returning to Coruscant with them on board. All while leaving out any mention of what was happening between his commander and General.

'Damn the rules, if they want to care about each other, their welcome to in my book.' Crosshairs put on his helmet and walked with two members of the 602nd Siege Corps and walked off, red armor blazing.

"C'mon Master Ti, wake up." Cleve held the Jedi Master's hand, he had heard about what happened, begged her to let him come with her, she had said it wouldn't require him.

"Blast Grievous, I will tear that tin can limb from li-…." He was cut off as Shaak Ti had gently squeezed his hand and smiled at her apprentice.

"I told you to stay on Kamino." Cleve barely stopped himself from hugging his master as she woke up but was careful not to upset her wounds any more than they were already.

"Where are we?"

"On the _Independence_ , I had up jump to Hypori as soon as we were able to. We are on our way to Coruscant." The Togruta Jedi considered scolding her apprentice for rushing and risking his life for her but oddly felt happy that he cared enough to come and help her if she needed help so badly.

"Thank you, Cleve, we would be dead if _Independence_ didn't show up, I assume you informed the council?" Cleve nodded.

"Crosshairs had done it right before we jumped, Grievous has no idea that our cruiser was here.

"Good thing our fleet isn't as big as another Jedi's. Cleve, I want you to go to the bridge and-…" She was cut off by Cleve as the Padawan shook his head.

"Captain told me to stay here and watch over you, the others are being treated in the rest of the medical wing." Shaak Ti mentally cursed herself for thinking that anyone on the cruiser wouldn't worry about her considering that _Independence_ was her flagship and under her command.

"Fine, but you will come to the bridge as soon as I can walk, deal?" Cleve nodded before bending down.

"Cleve, what are you doing-…." She was cut off as Cleve gently rubbed her feet, she blushed but allowed it."

"Cleve?" The Jedi looked at her.

"Do you mind taking off your boots?" Cleve nodded but blushed as he took off his boots before looking at her.

"Put your feet up and relax, we could do with relaxing a bit before we get back to fighting." Cleve nodded and propped up his feet before starting to pass out.

He blushed in his sleep at Shaak Ti rested her feet against his, toes gently brushing against his as she passed out as well.

"General Ti? Commander Tor?" Crosshairs said as he entered the room to see that both Jedi had passed out as he chuckled and laughed.

"Guess I should go see someone on Kamino about this buzz in me and some of the boy's heads." The Clone Commander laughed and walked out of the room, shutting the lights as he left and leaving both Jedi peacefully. Crosshairs walked to the bridge to oversee the trip back to Coruscant along with see what they had to do next in the war as the _Independence_ continued its journey home to the heart of the Republic.

Author notes

 **Ok, I made this chapter both to show the bond between Shaak Ti and to be a bit funny. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will depict a battle that Shaak Ti was in, after that is the battle of Coruscant and then the aftermath of the Jedi purge and will show how Shaak Ti and Cleve lived before they started their own rebel cell to attack the empire with. And yes, Crosshairs was talking about the chip in his head, he and some of the clones In Shaak Ti and Cleve's command won't be killing either of them during order 66. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Doubt of War

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and apprentice. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Brentaal IV 5 months after Geonosis.

Cleve slashed a Super Battle Droid in half as he looked around, his master, Master Plo Koon, Master Agen Kolar and Master Shon Kon Ray has been assigned to attack a Separatist base on the planet, Cleve had thought that they had the surprise when they had landed.

He was wrong.

Their fleet which had _Independence_ escorting the Acclamator class assault ships had been detected in orbit and the droid army, under the command of Shogar Tok had dug in and hit the Republic army as soon as it landed.

"Where is Master Ti!?" Cleve shouted as he led what was left of Sarlacc Company, a detachment of Clones from the 602nd that he and Crosshairs had been given command of since they landed.

"I don't know, sir, we were the order to fall back by General Koon!" Cleves cut down a Spider Droid before force pushing the remains into a group of regular battle droids approaching them. Cleve thought about retreating when his comlink buzzed.

"Cleve, can you hear me?" Cleve slashed a Super Battle Droid in half before answering.

"Yes, master, we are bogged down by droids. I hope you're having a better time than us." A squad of clone troopers from Sarlacc company, all sporting the red markings of the group fired DC-15 A and DC-15 S blasters at Super Battle droids while taking cover.

"No, the droids are massing for a counterattack, Master Ray is dead, but I do have a plan to break this deadlock…. It involves you, apprentice, you and me are the only ones close enough to their front line to break it.

"What is it, master?" He deflected a round of blaster fire as he spoke.

"We need to destroy the ion canons and shield generators, I contacted _Independence_ , Captain Martz will send Y-Wings as soon as we take down those cannons and their shields, I need you to pull their attention away from the base so I can enter and destroy their defenses."

"Understood, you can count on me, master, Cleve out." Cleve turned to Crosshairs.

"I heard General Ti, Commander Tor, I'll round up whatever we have left and meet you over there." Cleve nodded and force pushed the wave of Super battle droids into the wall where the shattered as he leapt from rocky hill to rocky hill as he landed on a hill facing the fortress. Cleve could easily see dozens of dead Clones, destroyed AT-TES and wrecked LAAT gunships.

"Hope master Ti pulls through." A gate opened and dozens of Super and regular battle droids marched out of it as Cleve ignited his green saber, he was about to leapt before a blaster bolt took out one of the battle droids. Cleve looked behind himself as 50 Clones and Crosshair took up firing positions.

"Commander, we got your back, take em down, shinies!" The Clone Company opened fire as Cleve leapt down.

"We just need to buy her a little time to take out the ion cannons and shields, Crosshairs!" Crosshairs nodded as he fired his DC-17 hand blasters at the droids from behind cover as Cleve deflected blaster fire back at the droids.

"You heard him, General Ti is going to bring down these clankers, so let's buy her some time!" The Clones roared as 2 of the Clones took shots to their chests and collapsed as a pair of Clone medics attempted to revive them as Cleve smashed a Spider droid into the ground blaster fire from both sides ringed out around them.

"Seems this battle took out their armor, I think we have a shot against these tin cans!" Crosshairs bellowed as he shot down a row of droids with his blaster pistols.

"It would appear so, even still, we are just a distraction for them!" Cleve watched as she shields went down.

"Commander Tor, Y-wings are inbound." Cleve was about to cheer when he remembered something.

"Captain, not yet, General Ti is still inside." He had silence for a second before he was answered.

"Sorry, Commander, I have my orders from the chancellor himself." The Y-Wings bombed the base as Cleve cried out.

"MASTER TI!"

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter will be the short aftermath of the battle and then the battle of Coruscant and then the Jedi purge. I was going to have Shaak Ti and Cleve appear during the part with the bio chips but I decided to explain that during the Jedi Purge. Next 2 chapters will be up tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Lies and deception

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and apprentice. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas films do.**

Cleve and a group of clones picked their way through the remains of the base as they looked for Shaak Ti, Cleve noticed that the base was also a prison and made a mental note to look more into it later.

"Keep looking, I haven't lost her force signature so she has to be alive still." He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat as he turned.

"Yes, it would appear that I am fine." Cleve smiled before Shaak Ti spoke up.

"Crosshairs, round up the rest of our men and bring them back to the _Independence_ , me and my apprentice will be there with the last gunship." The Clone commander nodded before motioning for the rest of his troops to start the walk back to the landing zone.

"I am wondering why the Chancellor ordered for a bombing run with you still inside, this base isn't as important to the war effort as things seem."

Cleve spoke as he and his master began to walk back towards the landing zone.

"Yes, it is strange, this planet is important in the Outer Rim but attempting to destroy a Separatist base at the cost of a Jedi master, especially one of the council? I don't think it was without reason, apprentice." Cleve nodded, his mind clouded as they made it to the landing zone and the last of the LAATS landed to pick up a squad of clones and the two Jedi.

"I believe that the Chancellor is hiding something from us, we should inform the council." Shaak Ti nodded before looking at her holodisk and turning it on.

"Master Windu, we are finished here and returning to Kamino, I want to check on something." Cleve clutched his head as Shaak Ti noticed.

"Cleve, what's wrong?" Cleve looked at the Togruta Jedi in the eye.

"I say a vison, those chips within some of the clones that Crosshair told me about…. They need to be studied more." Shaak Ti shook her head.

"I will return to Kamino to oversee things there, Cleve, I need you to report to the council." Cleve would have argued but nodded.

"Yes, Master Ti, I will leave as soon as we are back on the _Independence._ " Shaak Ti nodded as the gunship landed on the Venator class cruiser/carrier as Cleve made his way to his Delta-7 Aethersprite interceptor as it docked with a hyperspace ring and flew off as Shaak Ti made her way towards the bridge of the cruiser.

Coruscant Chancellors office.

"My scouts reported that the Jedi survived the Republic bombing run on Brentaal, my master." Darth Tyranus also known to the galaxy as Count Dooku said to his master as the Sith Lord sneered at the news.

"Shaak Ti and her apprentice are getting close to figuring out our plans, Lord Tyranus, we may need to accelerate our plans if they find out our true intentions." Count Dooku shook in the presence of his master but said nothing for a minute.

"I can order General Grievous to send the fleet to-..."

"NO, we will deal with this as it unfolds, my apprentice, if needed, we will kickstart the plans early but all will unfold as I have envisioned it, the Jedi will burn, the Republic will crumble and we will rule the galaxy…. Await my instructions." Count Dooku nodded and bowed as the transmission turned off.

"You and your apprentice are becoming most interesting pieces on this board of war, I look forward to seeing how long you and your precious Jedi Order will last before the end." The Sith Lord let out a laugh as he was able to sense Shaak Ti's apprentice informing the council of the events, telling them how he as Chancellor Palpatine had ordered a bombing run on Shaak Ti's location despite only being told to destroy the defenses."

'That Jedi must not find out about the chips, I will bide my time for a little longer before ordering the attack on Coruscant. If he and his master survive, then they will be slaughtered with the rest of the Jedi anyway.' Sidious thought as he turned his appearance back to Chancellor Palpatine.

Author notes

 **Ok, I found a way for Shaak Ti to survive. She in legends oversees the clone army on Kamino, training and all that. She would be able to at least find out about the chips and get some removed, Crosshairs already had his removed meaning he won't execute Cleve. Next chapter will be Shaak Ti and Cleve on Coruscant, yes, it is the events of the 2003 show where Shaak Ti fought Grievous, Magnaguards and tried to protect Palpatine. Also, no, I will not be making this story adult, at all, I don't write adult content, I will make longer chapters after the Jedi purge but I am not making adult scenes in this story. Next chapter will be tonight. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	6. Wounded Jedi

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and apprentice. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Film do.**

Cleve led a squad of Clones out of the turbolift with Crosshairs as Cleve cut a Super Battle Droid in half.

"Push them back, we need to find the Chancellor!"

The Padawan yelled as he deflected fire back at a squad of battle droids, he had heard that his master had gone to protect Chancellor Palpatine from Grievous after trying to find the Sith Lord within the Republic ranks. Cleve had a hunch who it was considering what his master had found out about the chip Crosshairs had gotten removed along with a small group of clones before the battle started.

"No good sir, they've cut us off in orbit and their jamming the ground communications!" Crosshairs bellowed as he and the Clone squad fired as dozens of B1 and Super Battle droids marched up the stairs as Cleve cut down droid after droid before force pushing the rest down the stairs destroying them.

"They've gone underground!" Cleve shouted before rushing towards a group of battle droids on the stairs of the train station as Crosshairs and his squad followed.

"How can you tell, sir?" Crosshairs blasted 2 Super battle droids and looked up to see hundreds of Droid Fighters, droid landing ships, republic fights and gunships dueling along with thousands of warships in orbit.

"We have a force bond, commander, I would know if she's dead… Did the _Independence_ arrive yet?" Crosshairs shook his head.

"No, sir, Captain Martz is still on his way, Seppies caught us off guard." Cleves leapt over the passing trams as Crosshairs and his squad barely dodged them before a platoon of Super and regular Battle Droids along with 2 droids Cleve knew all too well.

"Magnaguards, we have to be close, scrap the droids, commander, I will handle the junk heaps with staffs."

Cleve leapt backwards as Crosshairs and his men opened fire as Cleve blocked both electrostaffs with his saber as he was sandwiched between the droids and the trams as he aimed a blow at one droid before blocking the other droid, a stray blaster bolt distracted one droid as Cleve impaled the droid before bisecting what was left as he force pushed the remaining droid into the tram where it was crushed as Crosshairs shot the remaining Super Battle droid in the head as Cleve leapt into the middle of the squad of 10 Clones.

"Let's go." Crosshairs nodded and followed Cleve into the chamber as Cleve leapt across the chasm in the basement, noting the dozens of destroyed Magnaguards before looking ahead.

"Master Ti!" Cleve ran to the Togruta as Grievous reached down to take her saber as she was suspended by electrical wires from the ceiling. Crosshairs and his squad stormed across the bridge and opened fire, Grievous growled at the Clones before remembering the Chancellor in the next room and fleeing as he sent the Clones fire back at them.

"Another time, Jedi, I would kill you, but I have a mission." Cleve cut down Shaak Ti and caught the unconscious Togruta in his arms as Crosshairs and his squad prepared to chase the cyborg. Cleve held up an arm to motion for them to stop.

"No, commander, he's gone, we failed. I can sense the Jedi he massacred to get to the Chancellor, we don't stand a chance." Crosshairs looked at the Jedi in his commander's arms and nodded.

"Yes sir, it's up to the other Jedi now, we pull back to a medical ship?" Cleves nodded as Crosshairs and his men helped carry the wounded Clones and retreated with the Jedi as Cleves looked at Crosshairs.

"Tell Masters Skywalker and Kenobi that we couldn't reinforce Master Ti and the others in time to stop them from getting the Chancellor and that it's up to them."

"I will try, sir, they blocked comm, I can call for a gunship though, skies are ok unless we are breaking orbit." Cleves shook his head.

"No, ground battle is winding down since the droids know they have their prize, we bring master Ti to a normal Hospital down town." Crosshairs nodded as he looked down at Shaak TI in Cleve's arms.

Author notes

 **Ok, tomorrow will be the Jedi purge chapter, I based this scene off of the 2003 tv show… Grievous running away wasn't because he was outmatched, it was because he wanted to capture Palpatine rather than fight. Anyway, I will not be doing any adult scenes, the violence maybe a bit strong but that and one change in appearance based off Shaak Ti's design in a game are the only things that are happen. Anyway, until tomorrow, Lighting wolf out!**


	7. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and apprentice. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Film do.**

Cleve moved through the trees, 2 figures stood at his back as he ignited his saber.

"Let me handle it." The figures nodded as Cleve jumped down and sliced at the enemy.

The Gundark fell dead to the ground as the two Feluican warriors leapt down and began to carry the creature off to be eaten with the rest of the tribe.

"Well, least we are settling in ok." Cleve looked down at his appearance, he had kept the pants of his Jedi robes on but while he hunted, he had ditched the boots and shirt opting for wraps on his feet, the heat along with need for mobility overweighed the need for something like that.

"least Ti is settling in, our forces on the moons can't be very happy though." The Jedi thought as he raced through the trees towards the village, he and Shaak Ti had taken over as leaders for the Feluican tribes, Cleve had sensed that they were strong in the force. He laughed when Shaak Ti had taken over as their chieftain of all tribes.

"Something funny, Cleve?" A voice from behind him teased, Cleve blushed and turned.

Shaak Ti had also forsaken her robes while on the jungle planet, preferring to accept Feluican clothing, she wore wraps on her feet, exposing her toes and soles, her shirt had been replaced by wraps that covered some of her belly, her top covered by a rag like tube top that covered her front fine. Her legs were uncovered to help with her speed leaving her to adopt the same rag and moss like clothing to cover her waist, Cleve still blushed whenever he saw her.

"Remind me again why you wear so little?" Cleve groaned as the Jedi laughed.

"Says my apprentice that wears only the half of the Jedi robes." Cleve tried not to blush in front of the Togruta that had since become both his teacher and girlfriend since the war.

"At least my legs are covered, Feluican leader or not your…. Appearance is something I will never get used to." Shaak Ti laughed before looking at her apprentice/boyfriend.

"How is the rest of the cell?" Cleve uncrossed his arms.

"The U-wings we got are arriving on the moon base just now, our fleet is awaiting the signal to launch and the troops are all set, Crosshairs and his men are on the _Independence_ , the Rebel troops that we recruited? They're on the moon base, preparing for the strike on the Imperial base on Jedha and the other Imperial outposts." Shaak Ti nodded before Cleve spoke up again.

"You're the General and leader of the cell, you should come, they need the morale." Shaak Ti shook her head.

"Cleve, Vader will find us the second I step off world, we are some of the last of the Order, we must both survive or the galaxy is lost." Cleve nodded as he ducked into a hut and came out dressed in the Jedi robes.

"Fine, but you can at least give a speech, Ms. Queen of the jungle." Shaak Ti laughed, something her fellow Jedi rarely saw.

"If I'm Queen, your king. Now go." Cleve nodded and rushed for his Delta class starfighter as the red dagger like ship rose into the air with Cleve's astromech, Blackout on board.

"So, easy to get under his skin." The Togruta Jedi master laughed as she turned and walked away with a dozen Feluican warriors behind her.

"Good to see you, commander, we were beginning to think that no one was coming." Cleve laughed.

"Storm Squadron, form up, it's time for an attack." 4 of the 8 U-wings in the cell along with 8 Z-95 Headhunter fighters and 6 Y-Wings rocketed off the base on Felucia's moons joined the Jedi.

"Ok, give me the target." A picture of an asteroid Cleve had known about popped up.

"Kessel, Imps are going to be moving a shipment of Wookie Slaves from a destroyer to Kessel, intel says around 15." Cleve nodded.

"We have enough room on the U-wings along with the boarding teams?"

"Yes, 20 soldiers for boarding around 5 on all U-wings, we have room to spare." Cleve nodded.

"Remember, in and out, no heroics, we don't have the numbers to lose too many yet, few thousand men or not." Cleve jumped as the Rebels followed.

"Ghosts of the Force, let's do this." Shaak Ti watched as her apprentice and a small portion of her troops left on a mission.

"May the force be with you, Cleve." The Togruta said as she turned back to a hunting party of her Feluicans as she prepared to hunt with them.

Author note

 **Ok, before anyone asks or says something, I didn't make Shaak Ti's design, it's based off her look in Force Unleashed with some changes. I am not some pervert who writes this for kicks or anything, I based it off her appearance in the game with some changes… Anyway, Shaak Ti and Cleve do have their own Rebel Cell, 'The Ghosts of the Force.' The ships were provided by Bail and the troops were recruited. One other thing, this story will NOT I repeat, NOT be following Rebels episode for episode, they will bump paths with the Ghost Crew a few times but not a lot. Anyway, next chapter will be tomorrow, if anyone has a request or something, let me know. Until then, lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Raid above Kessel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and apprentice. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Films do.**

Kessel 2 hours later.

Cleve flew ahead as the 8 Z-95s took up escort positions for the U-Wings as the Y-Wings flew ahead.

"Y-Wings, hit the destroyer with ion canons, Fighters, I want you to attack and do as much damage to the destroyer as you can." The Y-wings flew ahead and fired off their ion canons as a group of 12 TIE fighters swarmed from the asteroid field.

"Punch through those TIEs and board!" Cleve said as he fired the laser canons on his fighter and took out two of the TIEs as the Z-95s and Y-wings opened fire with laser canons on the imperial fighters as the 4 U-Wings landed on the destroyer and 15 Rebel soldiers, all baring A-180 blaster rifles or DH-17 blaster pistols stormed down the ramps all wearing either the garb of rebel soldiers from Alderaan or jungle fatigues.

"To the holding cells!" Cleve ignited his saber and rushed towards the hanger bay doors as his comlink buzzed.

"Commander, we destroyed their communications, they're not crying for help!" Cleve responded right as he stabbed a Stormtrooper before the soldier could fire.

"Aim for the engines next, we can't risk them jumping, keep me updated, Lieutenant!" He cut the link as the Rebel team took the lift down.

"They have to be alerted by now, be prepared for a fight." Cleve whispered as the Rebel Soldiers got their blasters ready as the lift opened and a squad of Stormtroopers rushed around the corner.

"Open fire!" Kishi yelled as he ignited his saber and rushed in, his green blade knocking blaster bolts to the side as he slashed 2 Stormtroopers across their chests and force pushed 4 back as his troops fired and killed 3 Stormtroopers in the crossfire while one was shot in the shoulder.

"Get the doors and let's go!" Cleve deflected the fire from 4 Stormtroopers who rounded the corner back at them as a Rebel Soldier tried to get the door open before ripping out a series of wires.

"It's open!" The Stormtroopers were tossed to the wall by the Wookies as the 15 aliens rushed towards the lift.

"Fall back!" Cleve deflected fire with his lightsaber as the 15 Rebel soldiers backed into the lift, firing as they went.

"Sir it won't fit us all at once!" Cleve force pushed his troops and a few of the Wookies into the lift.

"Hold them off until the lift comes back!" The Wookies picked up E-11 blasters and fired at the Stormtroopers as Cleve slashed one of the troopers on the back and impaled another.

The 8 remaining Wookies roared as the lift came down again.

"Into the lift!" Cleve leapt into the turbolift with the Wookies as it ascended.

"Thanks." One of the Wookies roared a response that Cleve understood as welcome.

"Commander, their sending more Stormtroopers to the hanger!" Cleve looked at the doors as the lift slid open behind the 15 Stormtroopers rushing to the hanger.

"Tear them apart!" Cleve cut down trooper after trooper as the Wookies tossed Stormtroopers into the wall and ripped arms off as they ran towards the U-Wings.

"We all loaded up?" Cleve asked one of the Rebel soldiers.

"Yes, sir. Everyone is onboard." Cleve rushed for his Delta-7 fighter as it and the 4 U-Wings flew out of the hanger.

"All forces, form up and jump!" The Y-Wings and Z-95s formed up and jumped.

"We lost them, they jumped to hyperspace, Captain Zataire." The Imperial captain looked at the remains of the _Ruthless_.

"First the Rebels free a shipment of Wookies on Kessel then another group frees our shipment? Did we at least learn how much damage they did?"

"The Ship is going to blow soon, their fighters hit the engines too badly, it's going to destroy the rest of the ship." The Captain growled out a curse.

"Evacuate, but inform Agent Kallus." The Captain looked at the hologram of Cleve.

"We have another Jedi."

2 hours later.

Cleve breathed out a deep breath as the group arrived at Felucia.

"Lieutenant Travis, escort our group down to the base on the moon, contact me as soon as something comes up." Cleve eased the fighter down as it landed on the Jungle world. Cleve redressed in his jungle attire, leaving his shirt in the fighter as he rewrapped the rags around his feet as he took off into the jungle.

"I see things go well." Cleve looked up to see Shaak Ti in her jungle attire with 2 Feluican warriors.

"About as well as things could be, we are going to need more fuel and ammo before we strike at the imperial base on Christophsis, the Outer Rim and Mid Rim are the only places our fleet can reach for now." Shaak Ti backflipped down and landed in front of Cleve.

"We will get supplies, either through our backers, a raid or from the less…. Ideal methods." Cleve shook his head.

"Black market?" Shaak Ti nodded.

"We should contact Bail soon, we could use the funding to expand our forces." Shaak Ti nodded before noticing the blush on Cleve's face and smiled as she bent down to kiss the Jedi.

"I still am not used to that." The Togruta Jedi laughed.

"Neither am I, it's still something we both like." Cleve laughed.

"Your head tails are tied behind your head." Shaak Ti laughed before smirking.

"Race you to the tribe, apprentice." Cleve laughed and raced after the Togruta as the Feluican warriors followed their leaders into the forest.

The Grand Inquisitor was not someone who looked something as trivial as normal reports from measly officers, he did, however, read this report as he noticed a single word on the report.

Jedi.

"Hmm, seems more than one scurried out of the dark." The Darker side looked at his fellow Inquisitors.

"We have another Jedi to slay!"

Author notes

 **And the first battle of the Ghosts of the Force has occurred. This raid takes place after the first episode of Rebels, it's why the Inquisitor says another Jedi. Next chapter will be tonight and will show a bigger fight. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Skirmish on Christophsis

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and apprentice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Christophsis 2 days after raid on Kessel 4BBY

Cleve watched with a pair of Macrobinoculars from the top of ruined crystal skyscraper as two of his Rebel soldiers, both wielding A-280 long blasters guarded him.

"Well, our intel was solid, the outpost is supplying Imperial Forces In the system…. Only problem is they have enough troops to hold off a small army, maybe two companies, that makes it 300 Stormtroopers, 16 AT-DPs, 4 AT-ATs and 20 TIE fighters guarding it." He looked up as a U-wing landed on the building that Cleve had been using for a command post. 6 Rebel Soldiers Wielding GH-17 blaster pistols and A-180 blaster rifles. 2 Wookies leapt out as well.

"Good to see you made it, the rest of our strike force ready?" One of the Rebel Soldiers spoke up, all the soldiers were clad in the same clothing type as the raid on Kessel.

"The 6 Y-Wings and 10 Z-95s are ready to provide air support, I assume we aren't hitting the base head on, commander?" Cleve laughed and shook his head.

"No, that would get us killed, the air support is supposed to soften them up for us, send in the Y-wings." Cleve waited a minute as the Fighter/bombers flew overhead, the Imperials weren't expecting a major strike, Cleve watched as over a hundred Stormtroopers, half of the walkers and 10 of the Ties were destroyed in the bombing run.

"Looks like they are weakened to me, alert the Z-95s, we are assaulting the base now!" The Rebel soldiers nodded as they and Cleve took the one good turbolift in the skyscraper down to ground floor and rushed out as Cleve could see the remaining 8 AT-DPs and 2 AT-ATs marched towards the front gate with the 200 Stormtroopers taking up firing positions.

"Air support, take out those walkers and scatter their remaining infantry!" The 10 Z-95s roared overhead, their laser canons blaring as they shot the legs off the AT-Ats, bringing them crashing onto 6 of the AT-DPs as 150 Stormtroopers were killed by the strafing run, the others confused as the 6 Rebel troopers opened fire, killing a dozen as Cleve cut down one of the walkers and the other was taken out by a Rebel with a HH-12 rocket launcher fired by a rebel as a MAAT landed.

"Load it up and then get the _Enduring_ out of here." The 2 Wookies grabbed crates of fuel, ammo and food as the 2 Rebel sharpshooters fired and killed the remaining 6 Stormtroopers as they regrouped and tried to attack.

"Outpost isn't good for much more then scrap now." A U-wing landed and picked up the 6 Rebel Soldiers as the Wookies board the MAAT, Cleve looked around at the remains of the outpost before climbing into the U-wing as the MAAT flew away, stopping only to pick up the sharpshooters before flying into space as one of the 10 EF76 Nebulon-B frigates in the Ghosts of the Force rebel cell picked up the MAAT before jumping as the Z-95s, Y-Wings and single U-Wing jumped as well.

 _Lawbringer_ , over Lothal.

"Yet another attack on an Imperial outpost in the Outer rim, whoever this Jedi is, he must-…" Kallus was cut off by the Grand Inquisitor.

"That is Jedi Padawan…. Or Knight, Cleve Tor, he is the apprentice of Jedi Master Shaak Ti, I would have thought Lord Vader would have slaughtered all of the Council, but what is done is done. We must kill her… And her apprentice is the way to do it."

Kallus looked at the Jedi with interest before a transmission cut them off, the figure all too recognizable.

"Lord Vader." Both bowed as the Sith Lord took a breath.

"These Rebel cells are beginning to cut at the Empire, you told me that a Jedi is leading these assaults." The Inquisitor gulped before answering.

"Yes, my lord, we know who it is, the apprentice of Shaak Ti." Darth Vader took in a breath before speaking.

"I will give you one chance to handle this yourselves, send the best Inquisitor we have to kill her…. Or I will deal with it." The Darksider was able to a boy with a red saber in his hand behind the Sith Lord and gasped before the transmission was cut.

Felucia.

Cleve laughed and leapt at Shaak Ti before the Jedi smirked and used the force to toss him to the ground and land on his chest.

"You're getting slow Cleve." She ran a hand down his chest as Cleve force pushed her back and swung at her with his saber.

"Least I can hold my own, Ti." She smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Shaak Ti held her saber in Makashi, also known as form 2, one of the 2 forms she was skilled with. Cleve took up the opening stance of form 4, Ataru.

"Bring it, Ti." The two Jedi playfully lunged at each other.

Aldrerann

Bail Organa was someone who had shown his devotion of the Jedi and Republic with pride, he had tried to keep track of every Jedi after order 66.

One of the Jedi he was keenly aware of was Shaak Ti and her apprentice.

He had seen the bond between the two, noticed the motions that told of their romance forbidden by the commitment to the Jedi and Republic. He hadn't helped them escape but he, like with all of the Rebel Cells, had funded them as they obtained troops, supplies and ships to use. He had heard of the reports that called their attacks Terrorist like and that they were harming the good men and woman of the Empire, in Senate, he snorted and cheered, behind closed doors, he cheered for them. The Senator was shaken from his thoughts by a single report by a Jedi he had known before order 66.

General Rahm Kota.

Author notes

 **I only have one thing to say…. Star freaking Killer is coming. This story will have some characters from Force Awakens, Starkiller will play a role…. Before anyone asks, he will not be fighting or killing Shaak Ti. Anyway, I did bring in some of the characters from Rebels, Bail is funding all the Rebels like always. Anyway, Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Gruel Garel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and Apprentice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Garel system, 2 weeks after raid on Christophsis 3BBY

8 Z-95s zoomed towards the Imperial squadron guarding the planet. 3 Light cruisers and a dozen TIE fighters were all that guarded the Gozanti class freighter hauling the fuel, ammo and food that the Ghosts of the Force needed to expand their cell.

Cleve flew his Delta 7 fighter ahead of the fighter group, 2 Y-Wings and a U-wing provided backup for the Jedi as Cleve spoke into the comm.

"Shadow Squadron, take out the escorts, Amber 1 and 2, you're with me, sliver 1, you are in charge of boarding." Cleve and the Y-wings flew in, opening fire and crippling the engines of the freighter as the Z-95s engaged the TIEs as the U-wing knocked out 2 of the imperial fighters with its laser cannons before settling on the side of the ship as the 8 Rebel soldiers, all armed with GH-17 blasters and wearing the garb of Alderaan soldiers cut their way in.

"Shadow Squadron, leave the cruisers to me, take out the fighters." The Y-wings formed up as the 3 Imperial cruisers opened fire with their laser canons.

"Amber 1 and 2, you take out the 2 cruisers, I will handle the middle one." Cleve gunned the small fighter as he weaved in-between the barrage of fire as he gunned the laser cannons and watched as the ship lost shields on the bridge.

"Ok, finishing strike." Cleve gunned the craft down in a strafing run as the cannons destroyed the bridge in a half of fire as the Y-Wings opened fire with proton torpedoes and the light cruisers were blown in half. The 6 remaining Ties were no match for the Z-95s and Y-wings combined.

"Boarding team to Commander Cleve, we have the supplies secured, 2 of our men are down though." Cleve cursed.

"Dead or out cold?" He was answered a minute later.

"Out cold sir, we lost a few men at the raid a week ago." Cleve remembered it well.

"Haul what you can to the cargo hold and then load up and jump. Imperial reinforcements will be here in a few minutes." Cleve watched as the 8 Z-95s and 2 Y-Wings jumped before he was contacted again.

"We have the supplies." The U-wing detached before jumping with Cleve as the Rebel cell escaped, their prize in hand.

Felucia Ghosts of the Force moon base, 3 hours later.

Cleve guided his fighter in along with the rest of the Rebel cell's naval force, Cleve was glad they didn't have as many capital ships.

'Only 12 Cr-90 corvettes and 8 Nebulon frigates along with the _Independence_.' The Jedi thought, he was glad the cell worried more about small fighters and transports for their fleet then a massive force that could be crushed in a single battle.

"General Ti is here!" Cleve looked behind himself as a MAAT landed and the Togruta, now wearing her Jedi robes stepped off.

"Cleve, to the command center." Cleve nodded and fell into step, he looked around at the dozens of Z-95s, Y-wing and 8 U-wings on the field along with soldiers, equipment and supplies were moving around the base, the moon also had hangers and a command center for the cell to use, all acquired in raids or from Bail.

"Bail?" Shaak Ti nodded as the two entered with 6 Rebel guards, all holding stun batons guarded the room along with 2 Rebel soldiers in jungle fatigues and A-180 blaster rifles guarded the room.

"Transmission from Senator Organa, General." Shaak Ti folded her arms as the Senator appeared on the panel.

"Shaak Ti, Cleve." Cleve nodded in respect.

"Senator Organa, what can the Ghosts of the Force do for you?" The Senator straightened and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, your raids have allowed other cells to move around more freely, I also see supplies, troopers and ships are in short supply." Cleve spoke up.

"Yes, Z-95s are in surplus from the abandoned factories, our techs are working on making more Y-wings from the designs…. Only problem is the U-wings, we only have 8, we can't move as much infantry around with so little…. On the bright side, we have enough supplies to last 2 or 3 years and the raids inspire more soldiers to join." Senator Organa nodded before clearing his throat to move onto the main issue he had on his chest.

"Do you remember Jedi Master Kota?" Shaak Ti and Cleve shared looks.

"Yes, why?" Bail sighed.

"We need help to get him out of a spot of trouble, he and his militia are attacking a TIE fighter factory over Nar Shaddaa, his forces just left. I need someone to get him out of the fire, I know you said that you won't be getting involved with the larger rebel cells yet so if you do this, I won't call on you again for a while… And I will try and get more troops and ships to expand the cell." Shaak Ti looked at Cleve.

"How many ships do you need?" Bail thought for a second before responding.

"An entire squadron, the Imperial fleet is going to be waiting for him and they have an Inquisitor on the station." Shaak Ti groaned, knowing that it would be sending half of their forces into battle more or less.

"Cleve and Admiral Martz will be there, I will oversee the battle from here." Cleve watched as she turned off the commutator as Bail nodded in understanding.

"That's half of our fighters and U-wings." Shaak Ti nodded.

"I know, you are to extract Kota and as many of his men as you can, I will send a quarter, we cannot afford to lose so many so early." Cleve nodded and began to walk out before Shaak Ti kissed him.

"May the force be with you, my love." Cleve nodded.

"May it be with you as well, Ti."

Author notes

 **Ok, this is where it enters Force Unleashed in a few parts. Next part will be up this Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Strike at Nar Shaddaa

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and Apprentice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Cleve, Crosshairs, Blackout and Admiral Martz stood on the bridge of the _Independence_ as it, 6 CR-90 corvettes, 4 Nebulon B frigates, 24 Z-95s, 20-Y-wings, 4 U-wings and 4 GR-75 transports came out of hyperspace over Nar Shaddaa. 

"This is it, the first major military battle for the Ghosts of the Force." Cleve said as a hologram was brought up that showed that Kota's Y-wings had already engaged the Imperial fleet as shown by the 3 destroyed Star Destroyers and 10 Destroyed TIE fighters around the factory.

"Well, I have to give the old man credit, never thought he would try this, Admiral, Master Ti put you in charge of the fleet, Crosshairs, you oversee the evacuation from the war room, I will handle the evacuation of the station." The two officers nodded as the Jedi and Blackout took the lift down to the launch bay of the _Independence_ as his Delta 7 fighter was launched from the side hanger as the main hanger launched all 36 of the Arc-170s on board as the Z-95 and 20 Y-wings took up defensive formations around the rest of the fleet.

"U-wing and Gallo free transports with me, all fighters and Y-wings, defend the fleet." Cleve called out as the remaining TIE fighters on the factory and 6 remaining Star Destroyers launched as the Imperial fleet moved in.

"Close to attack range, we need to get as many of Kota's men onboard as we can." The U-wings settled in one hanger with Cleve as the G-75 transports settled in another. Cleve leapt out of his fighter as the 20 Rebel soldiers armed with A-180 and GH-17 blasters and wearing a brown version of their jungle uniforms filed out as did 4 Wookies and 8 Rebel Heavy soldiers armed with rotary blaster cannons. Cleve turned to the Wookies and heavy soldiers.

"Hold this hanger as long as you can, I will be back as soon as I can." The Wookie nodded as Cleve ignited his saber and ran inside as the Rebel soldiers followed.

The Grand Inquisitor stood with who he had now known as Vader's apprentice as the boy known as Starkiller followed.

"I sense the Jedi, he is here for Kota." The Grand Inquisitor growled as Starkiller walked ahead of the darksider.

"Deal with the Padawan, I can handle Kota." The Grand Inquisitor smiled a ghastly smile and marched down towards the assembly area.

'This will be fun.' The Inquisitor thought.

Cleve slashed a Stormtrooper and force pushed 2 over the railing as another squad opened fire from above as the Rebel Soldiers returned fire and killed 3 as the Imperials retreated.

"Admiral, how goes the space battle?" Martz answered a minute later.

"We are taking heavy fire but the fleet has stood its ground, only minor damage to a few corvettes and possibly a Z-95 but the Imperials have already lost a destroyer to the bomber squads." Cleve looked up at a militia soldier before he leapt up.

"How many imperials are on board?" The Soldier looked surprised but answered anyway.

"150 stormtroopers I believe, there's about 200 of us onboard." Cleve nodded towards the hanger.

"Get you and your troops to the upper hanger, we are pulling you all out, I will get General Kota." The Soldier nodded and ran off to gather his fellow Militia troopers as Cleve turned to see a darker side Pau'an as he ignited a blood red saber.

"Padawan Cleve Tor, apprentice of Jedi Master and Council member Shaak Ti, it is so good to finally meet you." Cleve held up his saber.

"You will not win, Sith." The Grand Inquisitor looked up at the command center.

"We will see." Cleve lunged as the Inquisitor blocked the hit.

"Makashi, your master trained you well." Cleve swung a downward slash as the dark sider backed away.

"Enough to handle you." The Inquisitor ignited both blades on his saber.

"We will see, now come and face me." Cleve lunged at the Inquisitor.

Shaak Ti rode the MAAT as the dropship managed to cross the hell fire as Z-95 and Y-wings shot down and were shot at by TIE fighters as the 5 remaining destroyers exchanged fire with the Ghost of the Force fleet as she turned to Crosshairs and a group of Clones from Rancor Battalion.

"Commander, lock down the hanger with the transports, I am going to find Cleve." The Clone commander nodded.

"You got it, General Ti." The Gunship landed alongside the G-75s as 20 Clone troopers with DC-15S or DC-15A blasters as Crosshairs took out his DC-17 blaster pistols as Shaak Ti ignited her saber and rushed into the factory.

Cleve swung two slashes at the Inquisitor as the darksider continued to slash away at the Padawan before Cleve force pushed the dark sider back.

"You're tired, apprentice." He kicked up and knocked the Padawan to the ground.

"Prepare to join with the force." Cleve tried to bring up his saber but knew it wouldn't block in time.

"I'm sorry, master." The Inquisitor was forced pushed into the wall as he looked up to see Shaak Ti, her blue lightsaber held in front of her and Cleve protectively.

"Get away from my apprentice." The Grand Inquisitor grinned as he climbed to his feet.

"We've finally drawn you out of hiding, Master Shaak Ti… And all it took was endangering your apprentice…. And with the death of Master Kota, the Empire shall praise this day." Shaak Ti raised her saber as Cleve stood by her side.

"We shall see." The three force users lunged at each other as the battle on the station and around it raged on.

Admiral Martz watched as another destroyer crashed into another next to it as the Imperial fleet began to suffer massive losses.

"Press the attack!" Admiral Martz yelled as the fleets closed in on one another.

Author notes

 **And the first major battle for the Ghosts of the Force is underway. I do plan to do another chapter on Saturday that's longer but until then, I hope you enjoyed, Lighting wolf out!**


	12. End of the Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and Apprentice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts do.**

Martz watched as a Y-wing fired its proton torpedoes at a Light Cruiser as the damaged imperial warship crashed into one of the 4 remaining destroyers, destroying both ships.

"Concentrate fire on their remaining forces, I wonderhow General Ti and her apprentice are doing."

[Nar Shaddaa TIE Fighter Factory]

The Grand Inquisitor struggled against Shaak Ti and Cleve as the Padawan swung a downwards slash that nearly cut him in half before Shaak Ti kicked the darksider back.

"Surrender, Inquisitor and we will not be forced to kill you." Shaak Ti stated as she knocked aside another slash from the Inquisitor's double bladed saber.

"I am not going to fall to you, Jedi." The Inquisitor hissed as he slammed Cleve into the wall with the force.

"Cleve!" Shaak Ti shouted as she attempted to defend her apprentice as he tried to stand despite the pain as the Inquisitor slammed his duel blades into Shaak Ti's blue saber.

"You cannot defend your Padawan forever, Master T-…" He was force pushed into the wall as Shaak Ti entered the stance for Makashi.

"You shall not harm my student while I still live, Inquisitor." The Inquisitor shook off the impact and growled.

"We will see about that." The duo lunged at one another.

Admiral Martz watched as a squadron of Z-95s destroyed 4 TIES before they were able to strafe one of the CR-90 corvettes in the fleet as Crosshairs entered the bridge.

"Admiral, the transports are loaded and jumping to safety. We are only awaiting the General Kota, General Ti and Commander Tor." The two remaining Star Destroyers, both smoking from turbolaser fire, retreated into hyperspace.

"Why would they retreat?" An explosion from the station answered his question.

"Sir, their remaining TIEs and light cruiser are targeting the station! They are going to scuttle her, sir!" Admiral Martz turned to one of the Clone Officers onboard.

"Contact General Ti and order our fighters to take out those Imperials before they destroy the station!" He was cut off as the Factories' command center tore off from the rest of the building.

[TIE Factory Command Center]

Star Killer shattered the viewports with a force push as he slammed his saber into Kota's

"I can't fall, not to you, boy!" The General eyed the viewports and made a force push which Starkiller was pushed a few feet back as Kota dove and landed on a passing Cr-90 as the corvette fired its turbolasers at a light cruiser and destroyed the warship.

"Damn it, Inquisitor, Kota got away. Tell me those Jedi are still on board!" Starkiller dove onto the _Rouge Shadow_ as the starship flew away from the battle.

The Inquisitor was not faring any better than the station itself, Shaak Ti's Makashi or form 2 was a fencing style, one that Count Dooku had applied during the Clone wars. This made the Togruta able to use elegant and small slashes to force the dark sider back, his armor was already damaged with several small cuts on it.

'Blast it, I cannot take her on alone and hope to win.' The darksider thought before he collapsed the hallway between him and the Jedi Master.

"Another time, Master Ti." Shaak Ti turned to see that Cleve had passed out from the impact with the wall. Shaak Ti, who cared about her Padawan the same way he carried for her, picked up Cleve and began to carry him towards the hanger as Cleve regained his senses.

"Master Ti?" Cleve rolled out of Shaak Ti's hold as both Master and apprentice stared at one another.

"I failed you." Shaak Ti put a finger under her apprentice's chin and tilted his head to face hers.

"No, you didn't, I still have yet to teach you all of Ataru, it is my responsibility to train you so that the Jedi Order may yet live." The two nodded as Shaak Ti's comlink buzzed.

"What is it, Admiral?"

"The Imperial Fleet it retreating but the station will not last more than 5 minutes, I have ordered the rest of our troops to the hanger so that they may be evacuated. We also have General Kota, he landed on one of the corvettes, we will await your return aboard _Independence_." Shaak Ti shut off her comlink as the two rushed towards the hanger. Both Jedi made it as did 12 of the original 20 Rebel Soldiers had arrived.

"We took some casualties but we are ready to go, General." Shaak Ti nodded as Cleve climbed into his Delta 7 fighter as Shaak Ti climbed into one of the 4 U-wings as the dropships spun and gunned their engines out of the hanger as the TIE fighter Factory lost power due to the damage and began to fall into the planet's atmosphere.

"Well, least the factory is gone." Cleve muttered as his fighter zoomed towards _Independence_ as Shaak Ti's U-wing landed in the hanger long enough to drop off the Togruta.

"Everyone is ready, Admiral, commence Hyperspace jump!" Shaak Ti cried out as the Rebel cell vanished into hyperspace.

 _Independence_ bridge.

"Master Shaak Ti, I was beginning to think that I was the last of the Jedi." Kota said as the Militia leader spoke to the Jedi Council member in the flagship's war room with Cleve.

"No, we managed to survive the purge and escape, I got word from Bail that 80 percent of your forces escaped, we could use another Jedi in our cell…. Our Army or militia as it is isn't the best for more than boarding." Kota nodded.

"As long as it means we get to attack the Empire, you can count me in." Cleve nodded as the Ghost of the Force fleet continued on its way to Felucia as Kota ended the transmission.

"We are going to have to kick it up a notch with these raids, we proved we could handle the Empire at least in a medium scale battle." Cleve said as Shaak Ti nodded.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am going to make longer chapters after this following this week. Next chapter will be on Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. War Meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

Shaak Ti meditated in the middle of the Rebel moon base as she sensed Cleve, General Kota, Admiral Martz and Crosshairs enter the room with her montrails as she opened her eyes and stood in one fluid motion.

"Good to see you all made it." Cleve smiled as two Rebel Commandos with stun batons and 2 with A-180 blaster rifles guarded the war room.

"So, what is this war meeting about?" Shaak Ti turned on the holoprojecter as 2 planets showed up on the projector.

"This is Raxus prime, a junk planet for both the Republic formerly and the Empire. Our intelligence division, headed by General Trismus discovered evidence that Jedi Master Kazden Paratus is active on the planet. The other is Nar Shahada, Senator Organa wants us to meet him there to discuss plans to expand the cell to the point of the Empire having to divert major resources from fighting other cells into containing ours.

"So, I guess it's the question of who is going to where?" Shaak Ti shook her head at her Padawan.

"No, along with Admiral Martz are going to meet with Senator Organa, you, and Master Kota plus 2 squads of Spec op troopers are going to Raxus to find Master Paratus and try to recruit him. Crosshairs, you are to procure more supplies and watch over the base while we are gone." The Clone Commander nodded as the 3 Jedi and Officer all went to prepare for their missions.

"Kazden is still alive? I thought he would have been killed during Order 66." Kota shook his head at the Padawan as he walked towards the hanger bay.

"No, he had all his clones killed in battle and replaced them with droids he made himself… Speaking of which, how did you and Master Ti get away?" Cleve coughed before answering, clearly uncomfortable with the question at hand.

"Crosshairs and our division of clones learned about the order due to being entrusted with training the Clones, about 80 Percent of our group got theirs out, Mistress Ti was injured in battle with Grievous and taken to a medical facility following the battle on Coruscant, she and I escaped to _Independence_ with Crosshair and his men's help and we fled here straight after words." Kota nodded before turning around, his eyes still blinded by his confrontation with Starkiller.

"And how is your relationship with Mistress Ti?" Cleve nearly fell over as he hid his blush behind his armored forearm.

"How did yo-…" Kota laughed and held up a hand.

"The force, boy, I maybe blind but I am not stupid, any Jedi could have seen the bond between you both, Shaak Ti never wanted them to handle you. I don't judge though, the Order is gone and even if we win the war, things won't be the same, embrace your love." Cleve nodded as they reached the hanger.

"We have a hanger and an airfield by the way. Never hurts to have a few more dozen fighters." Cleve climbed into his Delta 7 fighter as Kota along with 15 Special force rebel soldiers, also known as the trailblazers climbed into 2 U-wings as they flew off as Cleve docked with a hyperspace ring and the rebel squadron vanished into hyperspace.

Shaak Ti stepped onto the LAAT along with Admiral Martz as the gunship flew towards the _Independence_ which was in low orbit over the moon as it docked in the side hanger.

"I don't suppose the Senator knows about the battle that occurred over 2 days ago?" Shaak Ti shook her head as the 2 stepped off and into the hanger bay of the Venator cruiser.

"No, Imperial Propaganda stated it was a malfunction with the repulsors and not a rebel attack…. Though I suppose he might, the battle hasn't been shown to anyone though and I don't know if Bail knows simply because I told him that we rescued Kota and little else." The 2 stepped into the turbolift as it brought them to the Bridge.

"Should be an interesting talk then, General Ti."

Author notes.

 **Ok, I am making this chapter shorter for 2 reasons.**

 **I didn't have enough material to make a 2000 chapter and I will next time.**

 **Due to more work then I suspected, I don't really have the energy to write something like that.**

 **Next chapter will be on next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Misson to Raxus

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Togruta and Apprentice. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Films do.**

Cleve looked out from the Cr-90 corvette, _Freedom_ as the rebel ship approached Raxus Prime, he looked behind himself to see Kota walk up.

"Master Kazden will not be able to find easily, he's not been seen since the Clone Wars." The General nodded as he looked at the apprentice.

"I will lead the search from him around ship graveyards, you search the junk temple we spotted from orbit when we entered the system." Cleve nodded as both Jedi made their way to the docking ports where a U-Wing was attached to each side and the top of the ship as it launched all three as Cleve contacted Blackout.

"Blackout, made sure my fighter is ready if this goes south and continue to monitor transmissions, I want to know if the Empire has caught onto our presence yet."

The astromech responded with a series of whistles as the 3 U-wings flew into the atmosphere and split off with 2 containing Kota and a squad of Rebel Marines and the other containing Cleve and 7 Rebel spec op soldiers as it hovered near a stream of coolant from a destroyed Separatist as Cleve and his men dropped into the waist deep liquid.

"Move out and remember not to get ambushed, Kazden doesn't know we are on his side." Cleve said as he ignited his saber as the U-Wing turned and flew off as Cleve pulled the hood of his robe over his head and began to walk out of the coolant as the Rebel Spec Ops soldiers followed.

"Cleve to General Kota, me and my strike team has set down near the temple. Nothing moving around yet, you getting anything, Master Kota?" Cleve was answered on his comlink as the Jedi lifted it to his head while the Rebels formed a circle around him.

"No, just some sca-…. Blasted Rodians, we are under fire, I will contact you when we find Master Kazden!" Cleve turned to one of his rebel soldiers as the junk around them began to shift as droids made out of garbage surrounded them.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" A voice, magnified through one of the droids echoed as Cleve looked at them.

"My name is Cleve Tor, apprentice of Shaak Ti, we are here for Master Kazden Paratus." The droids looked at one another as a massive droid with a Vibro axe marched up to the rebel group.

"Master Ti lives?" Cleve nodded before the droids were multiplied by the dozens until hundreds surrounded Cleve and his troops.

"Follow us." Cleve was cut off by a blaster shot before looking up to see dozens of Rodians, all armed with patch work arrow and blasters as Cleve translated the words spoken.

"Rebels! And that's Cleve Tor, Shaak Ti's precious little apprentice who's wanted by the Empire, kill the troopers, wound the Jedi." Cleve brought up his saber.

"Back off and I will say we only partly beat you." Cleve was answered by a rain of blaster fire as a dozen of the droids went down as Cleve's rebel soldiers dived for cover.

"So much for the easy route, men, return fire!" Cleve began to deflect fire back as the Rebel Spec Ops troops raised their A-300 blasters and returned fire as 2 of the Rodians fell dead before a spec force soldier died in return fire as Cleve collapsed a gunship on a dozen of the scavengers with the force before leaping up and brining his saber through one of the scavengers.

"Master Kota, we engaged a group of 20 scavengers." Cleve cut down 3 of them as they charged at him with scrap metal claws.

"Make that 17, we have a man down and a group of droids belonging to Master Kazden are fighting them as well." Cleve was answered a minute later as 2 of the scavengers were killed by rebel fire as Cleve force pushed a group of 4 off the junk to their deaths.

"We are just finishing up here and then we will join you, Kota out." Cleve sighed.

"Looks like this is going to be a long cycle."

Author notes

 **Ok, this is the only chapter for this story this week, I will make a longer one on next Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
